SNAPE IST TOT!
by AnspruchNiveau
Summary: Anpruch und Niveau stecken tief im Schlamassel - Snape ist tot und die Fans rüsten mit Weihwasser zum Gegenschlag. Logik versinkt in Depressionen und Qualität... ja, was macht Qualität eigentlich in dieser Fiction?


**SNAPE IST TOT!**

Anspruch (A) und Niveau (N) haben ein Problem: in einer ihrer letzten Fictions haben sie Snape getötet und müssen nun mit den Konsequenzen leben lernen. Weder Qualität (Q) noch Logik (L) erweisen sich hierbei als besonders hilfreich.

A huscht geduckt um eine Ecke, sucht den Schlüssel aus einem Blumentopf heraus und betritt das geheime Hauptquartier ihrer Organisation „Wider den widerlichen Fictions!".

N schreckt zusammen und wirft fast die Tastatur vom Schreibtisch.

A: tschuldige, wollte dich nicht erschrecken.

N: Zu spät, das haben schon diese Mails getan. weist auf den Monitor und ein überquellendes Postfach

A: o.O°

N: Die bedrohen uns! Schau her: „Wier fienden euch! Es giebt kein Entkommen!"

A: Die Tippfehler kenne ich. Das ist die, die Snape mit McGonagall zusammengebracht hat und ihnen Zwillingsnachwuchs angedichtet hatte.

N: Aber die Mails sind nicht alles. Unser Account bei piiiiep wurde für fünf Tage gesperrt bis die Admins beschlossen haben was mit uns zu tun sei.

A zieht eine Schnute und tippt sich an die Unterlippe.

N: redet sich gerade in Panik ...in diesem Forum glauben sie, wir hätten bei Frau Rowling spioniert und wüßten, daß Snape wirklich sterben wird im nächsten Band.

A: lacht Cewl! Reg dich nicht auf, das ist doch nur wieder ein dummes Gerücht.

N: Ich weiß nicht. Fans sind eine komische Spezies und unberechenbar.

_Am Abend:_

Q: sitzt wie gebannt vor dem Monitor und scrollt ein Posting nach dem nächsten durch Sind die noch ganz frisch? Woher haben die diese Gerüchte bloß?

N: hüstelt ...erinnerst du dich noch an die Schlange und den Wolf?

A: Oh ja! Jetzt bin ich wieder schuld!

N: DU hast das getippt!

A: Was kann ich dafür daß denen völlig die Logik abgeht?

L: Ich kann schließlich nicht überall sein. kaut an einem Schokoriegel

N: Warum bestätigen wir nicht einfach, daß wir in die Bloomsbury-Druckerei eingebrochen sind und die Druckfahnen eingelesen haben, dann sind sie wenigstens nicht mehr so wütend auf uns!

A: Weil das nicht wahr ist!

Q: Es gab schon schlechtere Lügen!

L nickt zustimmend und leckt sich die Schokolade von den Fingern.

N: Gut, Antrag angenommen. Welches Forum nehmen wir für unsere Erklärung?

A: zuckt mit den Schultern Das hier. Da schreien sie am lautesten nach Rache. setzt sich und tippt

_Am nächsten Tag:_

N: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

A: Was ist denn? kommt aus der Küche gestürmt

N: SIE SAMMELN JETZT UNTERSCHRIFTEN!

A?

N: SIE WOLLEN EINE PETITION EINREICHEN DAMIT SNAPE AM LEBEN BLEIBT!

A: lacht sich schlapp

N: ... aber unser Account ist wieder freigegeben.

A: rollt vor lachen über den Teppich

N: Und diese Mail kam vorhin: „Tut mier leid, meinte es niecht so."

A: wets herself

N: schaut verwirrt zu A hinunter Ich fürchte, das wird noch ein Nachspiel haben. schluckt

_Einige Tage später:_

L: Wenn das so weitergeht werde ich noch arbeitslos!

Q: Bei denen haben wir doch noch nie viel zu tun gehabt.

L: Ich brauch Schoki, ganz viel Schoki! plündert den Süßigkeitenvorrat

A: schüttelt nur den Kopf und liest weiter die n24-Online-News

N: Die arme Frau Rowling. Ob die sie wohl am Leben lassen?

A: DIESE Fans? Nur, wenn sie tut was die ihr sagen.

L: mampft Schoki und unterdrückt die Tränen

Q: Das ist alles eure Schuld! weist auf A und N die schuldbewusst zusammenzucken

A: Woher sollte ich wissen was da noch kommt?

N: Habe ich doch gleich gesagt!

Q: Ihr hättet einfach Snape am Leben lassen und ´n flotten Dreier inszenieren müssen, aber nein, ihr wolltet ja unbedingt nur kuscheln!

A und N: Halt die Gusch!

L: heult laut auf und taucht ab ins Nutellaglas

Q: ...und so viel Schokolade ist auch nicht gut für dich!

N: Is aber Erste Hilfe bei Depressionen... nimmt L ein Twix ab und kaut selbst

A: Was können wir nur tun? schaut die verheulte L an

L: ICH WILL DAMIT NICHTS ZU TUN HABEN!

N: Hast du aber. Und jetzt werden wir Frau Rowling befreien! wirft „Eye of the tiger" an und schmeißt sich in Guerillauniform, immer noch am Twix kauend

_Stunden später in einem Berliner Vorort:_

Vier dunkle Gestalten huschen durch die Grünanlage, ducken sich hinter die Büsche und nähern sich dem Schuppen, in dem eine britische Kinderbuchautorin von manisch-depressiven Vollzeitfans gefangengehalten wird. Es gibt ein heftiges Getuschel als eine der Gestalten in einen Hundehaufen tritt, ausrutscht und in ihre Kumpane knallt.

Fan 1: Was war das eben? lauscht in die suburbane Dunkelheit

Fan 2: Ich schaue nach! lädt den Super-Zooker mit Weihwasser nach und betritt den planmäßig mit Petunien und Geranien bepflanzten Grünstreifen

Fan 3: widmet sich wieder der Entführten Ju knoh wott tu du! Snähp mast liff! Reit itt daun!

Frau Rowling: Snape is still alive! I don't know where you heard of something else! And I refuse to make him the hero of my books, Harry is, nobody else! I've already written the last chapter! wehrt sich gegen die Fesseln

Fan 1: Noch eine Woche und sie wird weich.

A: Das glaube ich nicht! wirft den Super-Zooker von 2 in den Raum Und mit Wasser werdet ihr uns auch nicht besiegen!

Im nachfolgenden Getümmel kommt es zu wilden Anschuldigungen, Spuckereien, Haare werden gezogen und zum Ende sitzen die Erz-Fans gefesselt und geknebelt in ihrem eigenen Hobby-Schuppen. Die verwirrte und von den Entbehrungen der letzten Tage deutlich gezeichnete Frau Rowling wird von dem uns nur zu bekannten SWAT-Team der Fictionwelt zum Flugplatz gebracht und in einen Flieger Richtung heimische Schreibmaschine gesetzt.

A: nimmt die Skimütze ab So. Das hätten wir.

N: Hoffentlich lässt sie ihn nun wirklich am Leben. Nach dieser Erfahrung würde ich es ihr nicht verübeln, wenn sie ihn töten lässt. Und wenn es nur zur Befriedigung ihrer Rachegelüste ist.

L: Das ist das erste vernünftige das ich heute höre. wischt sich die Hundeschiete am Teppich des Abfluggates ab

Q: Ich hätte noch etwas vernünftiges anzubieten: singt „Kreuzberger Nächte sind lang" und schiebt alle Richtung Kneipe

A und N: Jo! Hoch die Tassen damit hier wieder mehr Anspruch und Niveau reinkommt!

Vorläufiges ENDE der Geschichte 

A/N: Die Moral von der Geschicht: Fans kennen Grenzen oftmals nicht!


End file.
